Seul dans la nuit
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer la nuit avant que Neal se retrouve face à Keller pour la dernière fois. Attention, ce n'est pas vraiment gai.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Seul dans la nuit**

Seul dans la nuit, étendu dans le lit de la chambre mise à disposition par son amie June, Neal Caffrey ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, ce qui n'avait rien de bien étonnant si l'on y réfléchissait un peu.

Qui trouverait le sommeil à la veille de sa mort, réelle ou simulée ?

Pouvait on vraiment dormir cette nuit là ?

Une nuit qui pouvait être la dernière, pour peu qu'on se soit trompé quelque part...

Neal ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais à présent elle lui tournait dans la tête depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures.

Un regard à son réveil lui apprit qu'en vérité cela faisait effectivement des heures... le temps semblait lui filer entre les doigts...

Il se retourna plusieurs fois, s'étendit sur le dos, mais rien à faire, il était clair qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit là.

C'était sans importance, dans quelques heures il serait mort après tout, il aurait tout le temps de se reposer.

Il avait laissé les rideaux ouverts, il ne voulait pas rester dans le noir cette nuit là, il voulait profiter des lumières de la ville une dernière fois avant de la quitter.

Parce qu'il allait la quitter, c'était inévitable, mort ou vivant, cela dépendrait de Keller, mais pas seulement.

Tournant la tête il contempla ce qu'il avait posé sur sa table de nuit avant de se coucher.

C'était si petit, si fragile, presque dérisoire et pourtant, c'était la chose la plus importante au monde à ses yeux désormais.

C'était son passeport pour la liberté, l'assurance que ceux qui étaient proches de lui seraient en sécurité également.

Il battit des paupières et fixa à nouveau le plafond.

C'était étrange de songer que sa vie allait s'arrêter dans quelques heures, et que s'il avait mal calculé son coup ce serait définitif.

Curieusement il n'avait pas peur, il se sentait nerveux, excité comme à chaque fois qu'il montait un coup, un peu triste également sans savoir pourquoi, ou sans vouloir se l'avouer, mais il ne ressentait pas la moindre peur.

Ceci dit, il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion d'avoir peur pour lui.

Pas qu'il se croit immortel, non, loin de là, il se savait aussi vulnérable que n'importe qui, sa prétention n'allait pas aussi jusque là, c'était juste qu'il évitait d'y penser tout simplement.

Mais cette nuit là il ne pouvait pas se retenir d'y penser et ce n'était pas vraiment plaisant, il devait bien l'admettre.

Il avait prévu comment il allait mourir, qui allait le tuer, Keller était la meilleure option, l'avait toujours été, un très bon moyen de régler plusieurs problèmes à la fois, assurer la sécurité de ses proches, convaincre les panthères et le FBI, se débarrasser de Keller en le poussant à être l'instrument de sa mort.

Tout était déjà prêt, déjà en place.

Neal essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait gripper son plan si soigneusement conçu.

Pas Mozzie, de ce côté là Neal était tranquille, son ami serait bien trop occupé avec l'argent qu'ils allaient détourner au nez et à la barbe des Panthères et du FBI, ce dernier point faisait sourire Neal.

Même s'il n'emporterait pas le moindre centime, il allait tout laisser à son ami, une forme de dédommagement pour le chagrin qu'il allait lui causer, pour celui qu'il lui avait déjà causé en le tenant à l'écart de l'action proprement dite.

Non, définitivement pas Mozzie, mais d'autres pouvaient interférer et tout foutre en l'air, il en avait parfaitement conscience, à commencer par Peter.

Peter à qui il allait laisser tout autre chose, le moment venu il le mettrait sur la piste, si toutefois l'agent ne trouvait pas tout seul, une chose que Mozzie trouverait sans doute lui aussi, mais sans aide.

Le moment venu Peter aurait besoin de cette chose et lui aurait besoin que Peter la trouve.

Parce que Peter était Peter et qu'il y avait des choses dont ils ne pouvaient se passer ni l'un ni l'autre.

Peter qui était un élément clef de son plan, qui était censé coincer Keller après que ce dernier ait joué le rôle que Neal avait prévu pour lui, mais qui pouvait tout remettre en question s'il intervenait un peu trop.

Heureusement que Neal avait fait en sorte que ceux qui le prendraient en charge ne soient pas de ceux qui se laissaient impressionner par une plaque du FBI et un visage austère.

Un sourire sans joie plissa les lèvres du jeune homme.

Il n'avait pas à se faire trop de soucis pour la suite, Peter serait trop préoccupé par Keller, Mozzie par l'argent, ils ne se détourneraient pas de ce qu'ils avaient à faire, même pour lui.

Bien sur ils viendraient, plus tard, constater son décès, bien sur, ils en seraient affectés, mais cela n'irait pas plus loin.

Une fois certains qu'il était mort et bien mort ils retourneraient à leurs vies, laissant à l'état le soin de disposer de son corps.

Pas d'enterrement pour Neal Caffrey, vu son état de santé et son âge il avait toute les chances que son cadavre soit expédié vers une école de médecine, puisque personne ne réclamerait son corps, ce n'était certes pas James Bennet qui viendrait s'en préoccuper et il n'avait plus d'autre famille.

Même si Peter avait pris soin de lui de son vivant il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se soucie de lui par la suite, c'était vivant qu'il avait de la valeur pour l'agent du FBI, ce qu'il adviendrait de son corps ne présentait aucun intérêt pour Peter, et Neal savait que Mozzie ne ferait rien non plus pour lui éviter de finir dans une salle de cours, à se faire charcuter par des étudiants indifférents.

Mozzie était tellement porté sur des notions abstraites concernant l'âme et le corps, tellement allergique à certaines choses, il ne chercherait pas à reprendre son corps, de ce côté là Neal était tranquille.

Neal n'avait pas non plus le moindre espoir que le FBI lui paye des funérailles, une fois encore, il n'avait de valeur pour le bureau qu'en vie, sur ses deux pieds et en pleine possession de ses moyens, ils ne feraient pas un seul geste pour un criminel abattu par un autre. Pas même un bouquet de fleurs.

Il n'en était pas contrarié, ni triste ni amer, il tablait là dessus après tout.

Vu qu'il entendait filer en douce s'il survivait au plan qu'il avait mis au point il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui fasse des funérailles, avec cercueil ouvert, présentation dans une salle et tout le cirque qui allait avec.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller sous les yeux d'éventuels témoins gênants, encore moins de devoir replonger dans un état de mort apparente pour continuer à tromper tout le monde.

C'était risqué, bien trop risqué et il le savait.

Imaginer son réveil dans un cercueil sous les yeux d'agents du FBI aurait pu l'amuser en d'autres circonstances, mais pas cette nuit là.

Il avait trop à perdre pour avoir envie de s'amuser d'une telle éventualité.

Il se leva souplement et marcha vers la terrasse, en ouvrit la porte et y sortit.

Immobile près des statues, une main sur l'une d'elles, il contempla longuement la ville.

Il aimait New York, il aimait la vie qu'il avait ici, il aimait vivre chez June, travailler avec Peter, mais comme toujours il y avait un prix à payer pour toute chose et il avait bien assez payé ce prix au FBI.

Il était plus que temps de passer à autre chose, temps de découvrir s'il pouvait faire mieux, bien mieux qu'il n'avait fait jusqu'à présent.

Peter lui avait donné le goût de se dépasser, encore et encore et il entendait développer un peu plus cette capacité.

Parce que c'était dans cette activité qu'il se sentait pleinement vivant, parce qu'il en aurait besoin après avoir abandonné tout le reste.

Toute envie de dormir définitivement abandonnée il resta sur la terrasse, à prévoir le lendemain, à rejouer dans sa tête chaque instant de cette journée fatidique.

Jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfaitement clair dans son esprit, qu'il n'ait plus aucun doute et qu'un sourire soit revenu sur ses lèvres, assuré et paisible.

Tout se passerait ainsi qu'il le souhaitait, il en avait la certitude, de toute façon il n'était plus temps de reculer.

Il ne pouvait plus qu'aller de l'avant, mener à bien son œuvre.

Seul dans la nuit, la main contre la pierre froide qui se réchauffait lentement à son contact, Neal Caffrey resta à regarder New York pour la dernière fois.

FIN


End file.
